Percy Jackson and His Trip Through Hell
by CanadianCourage
Summary: Percy's quick adventure in tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Please review and if possible give me some advice.I am posting these udates as they come.

Percy

_I slowly open my eyes. Zeus that was worse then my fall of that glacier. I am feeling a tad light headed my arms and legs are full of scratches. Darn, I think,I could really use some ambrosia right now. Maybe I can ask Annbeth for some...Annabeth! Oh my Gods how could I have forgot my girlfriend. I am so dead when Annabeth finds out. Gods where is she, she was already badly injured before the fall._

"Annabeth" I call out "Percy " a voice calls out weakly. I run towards the voice. It was Annabeth. Her ankle was broken and her hair was a mess. In her mess of hair there were twigs dirt and spider webs from the fall.

"Annabeth, are you alright "I whisper quietly into her ear.

"Yeah, Percy, I'm alright. Remember we have both faced worse than this."she said trying to force a smile. _ Lies, I think. We might have done some scary things but none of that is on the same level as this._

"Yeah, Annabeth" I say "we will get out of this" but even as the word leave my lips I know this is not true, only one of us was going to escape this pit alive.

Annabeth slowly props herself up.

"We have better go before the monsters start coming" I say

Um, Percy" Annabeth says her voice trailing off.

I slowly turn around and then freeze dead in my tracks.

It's the Minotaur again and this time he has brought some friends, and by some I mean at least 200! Dam it I think there is no way I can fight 200 monsters and Annabeth is in no shape to help me fight them!Well guess what this day has now officially made my worst days of my life list,right up there with fighting Kronos.

"Hey, not wearing your underpants only today again, are you." I shout mockingy at the Minotaur. The Minotaur bellows angrily, and decked out in the bad-ass armour he was that is quite scary.

"Are you here to fight me and only me?" The Minotaur nods. "Then come at me, Beef Boy just let Annabeth by." The Minotaur lets out a laugh like moo.

"Ok then so it's agreed". I turn to Annabeth."

Annabeth make your ways to the doors of death all the monsters are here so you should have a clean get away. Ask Frank to follow plan A. He will help you."

Annabeth opens her mouth to argue but I cut her off. "Annabeth you have to leave you are in no condition to fight and I cannot look after you and take care of these monsters now go!"

"No, Percy I will never leave you again. I tried so hard to get you back and I wont let you commit suicide."Annabeth says defiantly.

I grab Annabeths face softly between my hands pulling her face to mine."I know you don't like it Annabeth, but look at yourself. You couldn't even have walked here without leaning on me. Please Annabeth, I cannot fight my hardest if I have to look after you as well as myself." I plead to her.

As Annabeth opens her mouth to argue, I kiss her lips softly.

"I know you don't Annabeth but it's for the best". I say

Annabeth slowly nods before kissing me one last time and whispering "I will never forget you Seaweed Brain." As Annabeth turns to go I know that this is likely the last time I will ever see her. My heart heart drops as I watch her form limp straight past the monster horde and out of sight. After looking into blank space for a few more moments, I turn back to the monsters rage fulling my system.

"OK mutton chops, let's do this." I scream as I run straight into the hordes of monsters all screaming for my blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Monster after monster, wave after wave, I kill them all but they just keep coming. I doge the Minotaur by rolling left into a score of eight lizard women. As my personal storm throws the smaller monsters away, I slice and jab at the Minotaur's face and ribs. By now the air is heavy from all the monster dust and it was getting hard for me to breathe.

There was only around 150 monsters left and I am almost to the door but I am just so tired. My arms are like concrete and my reflexes are waning. The multiple cuts on my body are gradually getting wider. The water from my personal storm is healing me but with my powers so drained they could hardly heal a paper cut. As I slice off the head of the last hell hound I turn slowly back to the 100 alive lizard ladies and the Minotaur. I am about to strike once again, when all my strength leaves me. My storm fades and I kneel onto the ground. Gias face appearing the mud.

"Good job young demigod, you truly are as powerful as your father. To bad for you I am stronger then all the Olympians combined. Now even as your friends are on the other side of the door and are trying to close the doors, they are losing hope. Without the doors on this side closed all the monsters you demigods killed in battle tonight will be reborn very soon. They need someone from this side to close the doors to even have a chance of beating me. Now I have babbled on to long, now my pet" Gaia Says turning to the Minotaur "Kill this pesky demigod once and for all."

_Gods I think. I am still exhausted from the fight. The most I could do know would be to whimpered but even that would drain me more than I would care to admit. I hope Annabeth and the rest of the seven can find a way to close the doors from both sides. I wish I could help them, and I would with my dyeing breathe but I cannot summon up any energy. Maybe I should just do nothing and give up now. No never! I will never abandon my friends. _

I struggle to my feet .

As I do so I am aware that I am now using my own life force to power myself right now. I am sure if I looked at my hair it would quickly be turning white and my skin would be wrinkling. I know that I only have enough strength in me for this one last thing. After what I am about to do nothing, not even the gods will be able to save me.

I will never see either camp ever again, nor would I ever raise a family. As I slowly raise my sword I shout "For The gods of Olympus."

Reaching inside my very soul, I open up all the power I have left in one last great explosion of water. The Minotaur along with the remaining monsters disintegrated instantly from the pure uncontrollable power. The rock walls of Tartarus are crumbling and the ceiling is falling down. Gaia's image screams before disappearing as a large rock goes through it.

I am thrown through the air but the force I put behind the water and smash against the Heavy metal doors that I hear some of my bones break. The doors creaks shut and the last thing I hear is Gia's screams of rage.


End file.
